REDPOOL
by Ky Lionheart
Summary: RED-POOL Vlad, Vechana, Seth, and Benjermin are all normal kids living in a small Alaskan town, but their little peaceful town has deep secrets. And as many know, deep secrets are often dangerous. And they're not pretty. This is Vlad's story.


Chapter 1

I hated blood. I always had. In my mind blood was the cause of all things evil. I absolutely hated it, and now that it ran down the side of my cheek I really hated it, the stuff drove me crazy. People only wanted power so they could draw blood. Now little drops of the red stuff, fell to the floor. It hit and splattered on the ground. I looked at the red stuff with so much disdain Benjermin laughed

. Benjermin was my best friend. He was as tall as me and had dark brown hair that usually covered his eyebrows. He had shadowy green eyes and his teeth were as white as paper. He was pretty pale, and was witty when in a good mood. His name was different too because instead of Benjamin it was Benjermin with a hard jeer. How do I describe myself, well I'm not small, but not big. I have muscles, but mostly in my legs. I have black hair and my eyes are hazel. He was laughing so hard that tears started to roll down his face. I soon realized that I had been talking out loud about the evil of blood and quickly stood up. We glared at each other for a couple of seconds.

Then Benjermin swiftly picked up his wooden spear and became serious again. We were playing capture the flag. (Extreme capture the flag.) Benjermin's weapon of choice was a spear. My choices of weapons were a short sword and a knife. All the weapons were made of wood, which both of us had made in woodshop. None of weapons had points but get hit hard enough and you be down for a while.

I looked over him for a few more seconds then I sprinted into the woods. There was a loud curse and a shout for help. I ran as fast as I could toward his flag. My legs hurt and I sweated like crazy, but I kept running. The blood ran down my cheek even faster. I grimaced at the blood for a few seconds, but wiped it off and just focused on running. The flag was in sight and no one was near. New energy ran through me and I sprinted even faster. Something flew past my ear and landed far to the left.

I turned quickly dodging a wooden knife. Benjermin was standing behind me weaponless. Out of desperation he threw both his weapons and now the pale boy stood before me weaponless. With out a second thought I let loose one of my knife. There was a dull thud and Benjermin fell back. "Ow!" He cried and fell over a log. He hit the ground and lay where he fell. Blood ran down his nose. He looked at it curiously almost like he had never seen the stuff in his life. Then he wiped the blood away and sat up. After a moment he started laughing and I looked inquisitively at him. There were foot steps behind and Seth stepped out of the shadows. Vechana had grimy brown hair while Seth was a brunette with blonde highlights. I groaned and saw the reason of the laughing. Vechana (Who was on Benjs's team.) had Seth (Who was on my team.) tied up with ropes. Seth also had a nasty bruise on his left cheek and a wounded lip

"So you beat Benjermin and I got Seth. Just you, me and blood." He grinned crookedly. I raised my eyebrows and cocked my head. They all knew about my fear of blood. "So seen any werewolves lately," and I gave him the strange wicked grin. He just smirked and his eyes turned cold once again. I slowly picked up a hand full of the forest floor detritus. He looked at me curiously but didn't know what to expect. I feinted left and threw the debris in his face. He spluttered and coughed completely taken by surprise. Leaping upon my chance, I bolted to the direction of the flag.

"Oh no you don't," he yelled and threw a stick at me. I heard a whistling sound and the stick passed my ear. I yelled with triumph, but my victory was short lived. A second stick caught me between my legs. I fell, but jumped up quickly. And threw one of my knives and it flew past Vechana's left arm. He advanced on me with a murderous smile and a glint in his eyes. He swung his long sword at me. I parried the blow and struck him so hard in the chest he flew backwards. I quickly jumped on him ad pressed the tip of my wooden sword to his throat. He grinned and said, "I surrender," and he then he coughed twice and fell backward and passed out. I causally walked to the flag. As I was about to pick up the flag I was tackled. Alec, a black haired and grey eyed boy stood over me. (He was one of my friends but not in the inner circle: Vechana, Benjermin, and Seth) He started blabbing about how he would win and blah blah blah and how much respect he would get more blah blah blah. I kicked him in the stomach and he fell back gasping. I got up and hurriedly walked to the flag and ripped it off the stand. I had just won.

My friends and I did a lot of weird stuff together. Every year we had our own Olympic Games. These games usually involved stuff like one  
armed flex-arm hang, fighting while hanging, and a lot of other weird stuff. We played extreme capture the flag, which always lasted a week or longer. The rules were simple get hit hard enough so you can't get up or you surrender to the person you are fighting. Many kids in our small Alaskan town loved to participate. A couple years ago a lot of kids missed school to take part in our event.

Many teachers loved this commingling because most kids from opposite sides of the village aren't friends. This event became so big the teachers gave us an extra week off in October. The week before we do nothing but prepare like make stuff or learn strategies even have skirmishes in P.E! Our teachers were cool with it and they believed that it kept their town's kids healthy and fit. Not only being fun, it was profitable to me and my friends, and the town because money was used to, but goods from our local stores. Many kids betted small items or money. Most bets were placed on me and my friends because we practiced year round. When ever someone wins a bet we get twenty-five percent, but win someone wins and the bet was on us we get fifty percent. We usually made three hundred dollars each. Most money goes to the preparation of the next set of games.

Sadly the Games were in the last stages of the. The order is Greeks and Trojans, (One side make defenses and try to stop the other teams from getting to a certain part of the woods. Mainly by laying traps and hiding in trees and throwing things.), capture the flag, and lastly jousting. My team had just won the capture the flag. That was the second to last of The Big Three, and we just beat Vechana's team by winning the first two games winning extra money from the bets. Now it was time to joust and Vechana's team was bent on making us pay.

This was the most interesting event because you had to build your own horse and it had to look like a horse too, but most importantly it had to support you (Pretty embarrassing to go down the track and have your horse break under you. It's pretty funny though as long as it doesn't happen to you!). Vechana and I had survived until the championship, so we were the only ones in the joust. The track led down a hill and up another. One person sat on their horse on one hill and the other on the opposite hill. At the sound of a whistle both mover their horses at the same time and then fly down the hill at each other. Both had long wooden dowels with out points so no one got impaled. Also, both had leather breastplates which our town's blacksmith had made for us. I know, we probably sound like idiots but we never get going fast enough to seriously injure each other. The worst injury was Seth last year, he got hit right under the protective gear and was knocked out for about thirty minutes. Fortunately, he was fine and was up for best two out of three.

I climbed on my homemade horse, strapped on my helmet, and waited for a whistle. Vechana was my opponent, and this was his best event. He was so good at this event that he has never lost. I was OK at this event, but not great. Vechana practiced every weekend of the year. He smiled as he strapped on his helmet and his eyes bore into mine. They were cold and calculating. He was looking for weaknesses in my defenses. He gave me another crooked little smile He had a thing for smiling coldly and looking evil before events, and if you didn't know him it probably would scare the life out of you. I watched him mount his homemade horse and he held up his dowel in a mock salute and I raised mine in the same fashion. A sharp whistle blew and I kicked the board down in front of me and started rolling down the hill. First thing I noticed was the wind thrashed the skin around my face. I forced my wooden stick down as wind wiped around my face. I saw Vechana closing the gap rapidly. I saw the spot were I wanted to hit and aimed. I saw Vechana's spear lower and I braced myself for impact. There was a bone shattering sound and I flew of my horse. I land with a dull thud and wood splinters flew into my face. Right before I was unconscious I noticed the small cut on my cheek reopened and I mumbled "I… Hate…Bloo-," but before I could finish my head hit the ground and I passed out

* * *

My head hurt and my right side throbbed to my heartbeat. I expected a confident Vechana to help me up, but there was no answer. In fact there wasn't anybody anywhere. I thought I had lost and had been knocked unconscious and was in bed, but I stood up on soft grass. I gasped when I saw the scene. Vechana had been knocked straight off his horse too his lance was in splinters, just like mine. He was worse off than me he was bleeding from the lip. He was out cold and his eyes shown just the whites. Wooden splinters were scattered over his body and he had a nasty bruise under his breastplate. I looked at his face and smiled. His lips were still twisted in a wicked smirk.

Christmas break had started. It was two months after our jousting incident. Vechana had suffered a sprained arm. What happened was as we were going down the hill I hit a rock and my weapon dropped down a half a fraction lower. As it fell his moved up and met mine before either of us were ready. With nothing to back up the blow our momentum carried us through each other and my horse smashed into his. Unfortunately, the horses fell off the track and smashed into him. The spears smashed into each other and to be blunt, they exploded. He sprained his arm because he held on to the spear, while I dropped mine on impact.

He was so sure he would win, but because he was out for longer than I was he lost. He was pretty mad and was grumbling for about a day. He bet a lot on this and he lost, and since he no money to bet with, he now had to call me sir for the rest of the year. If he forgot to call me sir he has to do jumping jacks and say 'I'm a pink fluffy star.' He forgot a lot so there were a lot of jumping jacks. I had won the Games this year and won respect and money. Now my friends and I walked down to our local supermarket. Our town was separated into four parts. Many people in our town were superstitious. The reason was because the legend of our town is that one side was established by a vampire, and the other was created by a werewolf. That's why people in my neighborhood didn't approve of me being friends with Benjermin and Seth because they were from the _vampire_ part of the village. That's another reason why the Games were so big because apart from Christmas, kids from different sides of the towns never got together. As we walked I caught some evil glances and whispers. Our friendship was the only one with kids from both sides of the village.

"Wow talk about the evil eye." Benjermin said as he walked by a house. An old women was staring out the window at us. When she realized was being watched she quickly drew the blinds.

"What's up with all these old ladies and their stupid legends." Vechana said throwing a rock down the street ahead of us.

"It's ridiculous that it's unheard of people from each village to be friends. I mean were the only ones who know people from both sides of the village!" Seth cried out and kicked the road. Vechana and I both grunted in agreement. I looked across the sky to the setting sun. The moon was bright and it was half red. I tried recalling what that meant in our town, but couldn't recall.

"Hey when the moon is red like that what does that mean." Seth had taken the words out of my mouth.

"I don't know," Vechana and Benjermin said together. They looked at me and I just grunted. I looked up and had a queasy feeling. I looked up one last time at the crimson moon and shook my head.

* * *

We got back home pretty late that night. The trek back was exhausting. We all decided to crash at Vechana's place since his house was the closest. Our parents were all OK with the notion, they were expecting the call and had all gone out to dinner. We came home to an empty house. Vechana turned on the lights and we all were soon knee-deep in junk food, and had game controllers in our hands. I looked around at my circle of friends and sighed. These would be the only people I would ever know in my entire life. We would grow up together, get jobs together. Live together and the same with our kids and their kids and the next generation and the next generation…. "Dude your staring off into space," Benjermin laughs as he shakes me. I laugh and give him a shove and go get something to drink. But you know what, I'm happy with that. Nothing bad can happen but nothing too great either. And for once in my life, I didn't wish for fate to take a nasty turn or adventure to find me or that life would catch up. For once in my life I was happy of where I was. I got back over to my friends as they tell some jokes. I smile at the sight and sat down and let the time pass by.

Only if I knew that those wishes were too late. Only if I knew that Fate did have things in store for me and that destiny does not run on my wants, wishes, and desires. And that life isn't fair and life likes to make you feel that.

CHAPTER TWO

I woke up at one o'clock. Heavy breathing surrounded me. I got up slowly. My stomach exploded sending little supernovas in my eyes. I gasped and fell to one knee. I got up slowly and walked up to the refrigerator. The cool tiles felt good against my feet. I took a glass and poured myself some orange juice. I looked around before I drank. The room seemed smaller than I had once thought. A heavy stench covered the room. The stench was disgusting, but at the same time it smelled familiar. Almost, almost as if the stench came from me. I closed my eyes and began to drink. I put the empty glass down and walked back to my sleeping bag. I felt hot, almost feverish. I picked up my sleeping bag and walked to the screen door. I opened the screen door and took a deep breath. The cool fresh air filled my lungs. I exhaled and looked at the night sky. The stars were brilliantly bright. Except for the ones that a hill in front of Vechana's backyard covered up. A big black shape at the top covered some too. I frowned but dismissed the shape as a bush or shrub. Finding a lawn chair I reclined. I gazed out at the stars and wondered about how my life was. Soon, I felt my eyes beginning to droop. I rolled on to my back and fell asleep.

Something icy touches my arm. I shiver. The cold material runs up and down my arm. All of a sudden it grips my arm. I am half pulled away from dream land.

"Wake up, wake up!" I hear a voice call. The voice bounces around my head. It echoes.

"Wake up." There it is again. The icy things shake me and I come back to my senses to see a frightened Vechana. His eyes are wide and his lips are pulled tightly of his teeth.

"Why in the name of-"

"Shut up!" He snapped at me, and pointed. On the hill a huge black shape loomed.

"Isn't that a shrub?" I say standing up and rubbing my eyes. The apparent shrub moves. I blink rapidly. Big yellow orbs open up. The shape then moves into a ray of moonlight. I gasp. The orbs were big yellow eyes that were attached to a monster wolf. I'm talking grizzly bear big. I yawned and I saw pearly white teeth.

"That's…a…big…wolf." I whispered through shaky gasps.

"Oh no way!" Vechana shots back at me. The wolf raised its great head. A howl echoes through the air. The sound was scary and at the same time, beautiful. More or less like a mourning singer. The sound depressed me, but also filled me with hope. The beast's head lowered, but the sound still echoed through the night. The wolf then began to run toward us. Long graceful leaps and bounds until it was all the way down the hill. We stood there rooted, shaking, cold, and scared. I tried to move but I couldn't. All of a sudden the moon disappeared.

"Where'd the moon go?" Vech asked shakily. There was a loud thud and the wolf leaped over the fence.

"Behind a monster wolf." I said in amazement.

It had black fur. Its fur was so black it stood out against the background.. Its yellow eyes darted back and forth from me to Vechana and then back to me. It opened it great maw and howled. The sound pierced my ears, but it was not as loud as I expected.

A great black tongue lolled out of its mouth. I could have stuck my whole head in its mouth and could've fit Vech's too. The beast's teeth were pearly white. I mean white. It looked like this wolf went to the dentist to get its teeth cleaned.

"My what lovely teeth you have." I mumbled still in shock

The wolf's teeth were whiter than a piece of binder paper. Its head lowered and it looked at us in turn. The stars twinkled ever time its head moved .The fur on its head waved as it looked back and fourth. The wolf's nose was black to the tip the rest was pink. The wolf's claws were long and sharp. Muscles were visible and there was a lot of them. The same stench came out of its mouth as in the room. At this my I shook my head It looked as us rather cursorily. Then I saw something different in its eyes. I saw intelligence. Human intelligence.

The beast began to circle us. Its long strokes looked practiced. Its eyes kept darting from us to the glass screen. To Seth and Ben.

"Don't let it get to the glass door. Do not follow it in its circle." I said shakily reaching for something to fight with.

"Yeah, did you see that flash of intelligence?" Vech answered his hands also seemed to reaching for something.

"Yeah." I said as my hands touched something cold. _Metal. _I grabbed the object, never taking my eyes of the circling beast. I quickly glanced at the object in my hands.

"A golf club?" I said out loud.

"Anything will do." Vechana said slowly walking toward me.

"Here," I said and tossed him a club. He caught it and twirled it.

"Thanks," he said sparing a quick nod in my direction.

"I wonder how thick wolf heads are." I said frowning looking ant the club. I _very_ low growl escaped the throat of the wolf. It stepped forward and snapped at us. Its teeth hit together a loud _ka-chunk_. My eyes widened and I wiped sweat away from my face.

"This guy means but business." Vech said eyes widening. He hit the golf club between his shoes like a base ball player up to bat. This seemed to anger the wolf. It also seemed to know that Vechana was taunting it. The wolf growled and made another menacing step in the direction of us. My mind was racing. It growled and snapped its teeth together. The wolf then stepped back and howled. The sound seemed to echo off the air. All of sudden the howl hit my ears fully. _Holly crap that's loud, _I thought to myself.

"Ahhhhhh!!" I heard Vechana cry out in pain and he fell to his knees. _Why wasn't its howl this loud the first time. _I then gasped and fell to both knees.

The grass was wet and seeped into my jeans. The cold water touched my skin and the cold was too much. I stood up quicker than I had fallen. I put my balled up fists on my knees breathing deeply and I realized I was still clutching the golf clue. My knuckles were white. The color had left my arms. I looked at Vechana. He was as ghostly pale as I was. His eyes were darting around looking for an escape. I seemed to take an eternity for the howl to die down and come to a stop. The wolf seemed to be giddy. Deep throaty growls came out of its opened mouth. I stood there stunned before it hit me. It was laughing at us. That damned wolf was laughing at us

"Oh really mature," Vech called out, talking to it as if it was human.

"Its not your brother." I said through choke gasps. The pain in my ears still had not died down. I felt the blood rush back to my face. I unclenched my fingers on my left hand, to afraid to take my right hand off the golf club. The fit of laughing stopped. The wolf seemed to have recovered from it oh hilarious joke. I stood up using the club to straighten myself. I shook my head in the direction of the wolf. This angered it over its edge. I walked back a couple of yard and began to run at us.

"Well I guess you know what that means." I said nodding in the direction of the jogging wolf.

"Ha. Batter up," Vechana answered in a weak sarcastic voice.

"Right on the nose," I answered.

"Literally," Vechana replied and he swung at the oncoming wolf.

Vechana swung. The club seemed to go faster then it out have. Vechana's club connected the head of the charging wolf. I guess the wolf didn't expect actually getting hit. Luckily, it swerved off course only hit Vechana with the back of its paw. Apparently, getting hit by a one and a half ton wolf paw going one third of it speed is like getting hit by a speeding car. Vechana got air born. Like at least two to three feet. He flew and his facial expression was quite comical. I laughed. He then spun a couple times while in the air before hitting the ground. The wolf jumped at me. I swung and hit the wolf square on the head. There was a cracking sound and a sharp yelp of pain. I looked hopefully at the wolf. Bear wolf heads and very hard. The crack was my metal golf club. I now only held about a half of it. The wolf lunged again. I dropped the metal golf club and stopped the wolf in its tracts. I was pushing against its huge shoulder.

"Holy crap." I said with amazement. I was holding back a, snapping, huge, mad as hell wolf. I was holding it back. I did some calculations in my head. I saw the faces of old people looking at us. I remembered Vechana's words. Superstitions.

"Oh no." I whispered. I pushed with my reaming strength. The wolf looked at me angrily, but jumped for the glass door. I picked up the remains of my golf club. I ran inhumanly fast at the screen door. I jumped under the wolf and thrust my remaining golf club at the shoulder of the wolf. There was another loud yelp. My golf spear had punctured the shoulder of the great wolf. It stopped mid leap and fell to the ground. As it fell it swiped me. One of the claws scraped against my chest. I groaned in pain and fell. The wolf got up. Red blood trickled down from its shoulder. It growled as it slinked toward me. It opened up it huge mouth. I gazed into its black hole of a throat. Its saliva dripped down its teeth and on my face.

"Oh man, that's disgusting."

Just as it was about to enjoy a tasty vladwitch, Vechana intervened. He smacked the beast across the face. He swung again at the wolf. He hit it across the face again and again. More red blood ran down it nose. The blood fell on my face. I had an extreme urge to lick the blood of my cheek. _Aww crap, I'm right._ Finally, the wolf retreated and at last ran back the way it came. It jumped the fence and fled back up the hill. It stopped and looked at us. It shook its head like it was disappointed in us. Then it raised it head and howled one last time. This howl was more of like he was flipping of. The sound was pitchy and pierced my ears.

"Yeah that's right I knocked you out of the park! Ya I guess there are no man sandwiches for the big bad hungry wolf!" The wolf looked back and stopped moving. For a terrible moment I thought the wolf was about turn back and attack us.

"What?! Want seconds! How does metal taste!"

"Shut up with the bad comebacks," I said.

"Bad come-"

"I said shut…up," I said with more venom than I intended.

"Well I think I deserve some respect. We just beat of a giant wolf, and on top of that I saved your ass. Plus were not dead."

"Yeah that's the good news, were not dead." I said and gave a nod in the direction the wolf outline.

"Fine." Vechana said reluctantly and we walked back inside.

"What's up with all the racket?" Seth said and rolled over. I looked at Vechana and smiled.

"You're not going to believe what we just did." Vechana said and walked forward.

"Before we tell them I have to tell you something.

"Okay, tell me later." Vech said and walked closer to Seth.

"No you have to hear this," I said.

"Tell me in the morning."

"No you have to-" I started but pain overwhelmed my body. I began to black out and I hit the floor.

CHAPTER THREE

I awoke four faces looking at me. I sat up suddenly and then I remembered the cut across my stomach. I prepared for the worst. Expectedly, pain filled my limbs. Unexpectedly, the pain was unbearable.

"Ow!" I screamed out and fell back down on the sofa.

"Wow. You guys are going to extremes to pull of this stunt I mean you even cut Vlad's chest open." Scoffed Benjermin as he looked closely at the cut on my chest.

"For the millionth time a big mother-,"

"Vech. If they don't believe us then they don't believe us."

"Whoa given up the prank already. Thought you make more out of it." Seth said looking at me shaking his head.

"I know, its weird. I expected more. I mean with Vlad's blood complex."

"Hey, that's over the line brody." Vech shot back at Benjermin. I was surprised, Vech is usually the one throwing insults.

"Brody?" Seth questioned raising his eyebrows.

"That's beside the point. Anyway you don't make open statements about that. I tell people overly mean things, but that's…that's messed up."

"Coming from someone who's afraid of something that doesn't exist." Benjermin growled.

"Oh I'm sowy wid I wurt wour witlle fewings." Vech answered back in a baby voice.

"Shove it," Benjermin said. He walked past Vech and shoved him. Something snapped in Vech's mind. His eyes flared and he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Ten bucks on Vech," I said looking at Seth.

"I want in on some of that action." Seth answered never taking his eyes off Benjermin and Vechana.

"Phh, you couldn't hurt me if you tried." Benjermin said and began walked toward Vech. There was a blur of movement and Vechana was behind Benjermin.

"Whoa what happened?!" Seth cried out. Vech grabbed Ben and began choking him.

:Holy crap. Stop!" Seth and I yelled at Vech. He put both hands in the air. He looked surprised at what he had done. Ben slid down to the ground unconscious.

"I- don't- wha…?" He stuttered and looked at us in total amazement.

"Wait you didn't mean to choke him?" Seth said scrunching his face.

"No something took over, something animalistic."

"Ya that's what I have to talk to you about." I said

"I think we should leave." Seth said

"No wait..."

"Yeah, good idea." Vech said shaking his. He pointed to the door. Glancing at each other Seth and I dragged Ben out of the house and we carried him back to his residence.

I sat at the kitchen table eating my breakfast. My dad was reading an interesting article. As I shoveled my favorite sugary cereal. I heard him scoff. I looked up and frowned. He looked at me and shrugged. I looked into his pale blue eyes. I found nothing, so I went back to eating my cereal. I sniffed my shirt it smelled like blood and wet dog. I remembered my theory.

"I hope I'm wrong."

I'm taking a shower. The hot water runs down my back. I feels good against my cold skin. The water runs down my shoulders and down my chest. Over the rapidly healing four inch gash.

"Ow!" I screamed. The healing doesn't make a difference.

"Are you okay Honey!" My mom yelled back

"Ya!" I called back. My parents didn't know about the wolf attack. Or what I was thinking. They wouldn't believe me anyway. Just like Seth and Benjermin. Benjermin. Vechana's unnatural speed. His animalistic feelings. Getting up after hitting his house head first. Fighting the wolf. The face of the wolf flashed before my eyes and appeared in my head. My speculation seemed to make more and more sense by the minute. I got out of the shower put my clothes on. I was still sopping wet. I stumbled across the room. A feverish feeling took over. That smell came back. That dog mixed with blood smell. It clouded my eyes. Make it to my room was the only thing going through my head. I staggered into my room. Everything seemed so bright. I swatted at invisible flies. Pain exploded across my body. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. I couldn't breath my eyes began to roll and then, nothing.

I woke up at my school. My clothes seemed stretched. In some places they were ripped. I stood up. I flinched expecting pain to rear up in my chest. Nothing. I felt into my torn shirt. My hand touched cold skin. I shivered. I felt up and down. Smooth skin covered all of were my hand felt. I frowned and pulled my shirt up. Nil, nada, zero. There wasn't a single scratch on me. I looked around stunned.

"What the…" I mumbled confused and looked around once again. The sky was blue. Birds chirped in the trees to my left. Puffy clouds floated across the shinning sky. I gazed down at were I had been lying. The sight was surprising. Deep gashes ran along the walls. On the shed to my left two massive holes had been punched in.

"What the hell?" I said spinning around. The sick feeling came over me and I passed out once again. Before I passed out, remembered the wolf attack.

_I'm running through the woods. My vision is sharper than normal. My hearing is even better. I take a deep breath. Sweet aromas fill my nose. Lolled by the smells I walk toward the spot of the smells. Birds and rabbits scurry out of my way. I stop and wonder. Why are they running? I'm human and I don't think I look scary._

_I look at my hands. There were no hands, just big paws. I blink surprised. I look at my feet. Big claws roll out of my toes which are now paws. I cry out only that words don't come out only a howl. Now I'm scared. I run toward the smells. I am sprinting. I smack into a branch. I then realize, I'm seven feet tall. Weird dream, weird dream .God no god please no. Still I'm scared I start to run again. I hit another branch. I start to cry. My tears run down my snout. They fall on my hands. The tears soak into my thick black fur I scream out in sudden anger. My claws smash against a tree trunk. I close my eyes and regret my actions. I expect terrible pain in my paws. My paw comes out of nowhere and hits me in the face. I'm confused. I look at the tree. Three giant gashes had been cut out of the trunk recently. I suddenly comprehend that I had mad those massive scratches. I swing my paw down. It smacks against the trunk of a deep brown pine tree. Again I feel nothing. Again massive scratches appear. I full charge at the tree now. I smash into it. Blood runs down my head. I touch it. Abruptly, the bleeding stops and my wound is healed. A loud creak sounds and the tree falls. This excites me. I pound my chest and howl. I stay there howling at the blue sky. Birds clear out and the puffy clouds seem to move. I pull my head down. Then I smell the sweet smell again. I began walking toward the smell again. I stumble upon a meadow. Splash! There is a sound of something wet against my feet. I look down at my feet. I was standing in a large red pool. The word blood suddenly popped into my head. I frowned as best I could. Then it hit me. I was standing in a pool of blood. I kept walking. For some reason the blood didn't frighten or disturb me. I have the urge to look down. I do. What I find does actually deeply disturb me. Alec Cole's face was staring at me. His face was pale. Like ,like he was drained of his blood. His eyes stared coldly back at me. I took a step back. Then I apprehend that only his head his present. Were the hell is his body!_

_The image bothers me deeply, but I kneel down by the decapitated boy. What am I doing. My head lowers. Whoa what's going on here? My mouth opens and my tongue flops out. I suddenly understand my intentions. No, no, hell no, away from the blood. Too late. My snout emerges and I take a deep breath. The sweet blood fills my mouth. I swoosh it around. This is so nasty, I am saying. It's hopeless, I know this too. I'm just trying to hold on to my humanity. I swallow. I go down for another drink. What ever I had left of my humanitarian feelings, they are now are destroyed. The red mercury enters my mouth. Oh it's so tasty. My humanity comes back. I spit out the reaming liquid. I shuddered. I take a step back. I began to run._

_I ran. Tears flew out of my eyes. My legs stepping on broken twigs. Leaves brushed against my head. Burs were stuck in my fur. I ran through a rose bush. The thorns cut me up. Now tears and blood flew from my face. I kept running. The cuts healed unnaturally fast. I wondered what I should I be calling unnatural. I shook my gigantic head. This is a sick dream. I got to lay off the horror movies. But I knew in my heart of hearts that this was no dream. I kept running. No birds, no clouds, no nothing. Everything was scared of me. I stopped. I breathed deeply. Everything feared me. I am omnipotent. For a brief second I felt like a megalomaniac. Then I returned to my senses. I howled. I began running again. I rabbit ran in front of me. Acting on instincts I grabbed it. I bit into its tasty flesh. Blood filled my mouth. I hate blood I thought. I sucked in the red mercury. Oh the irony _

Chapter 4

I awoke on my bed. My pillow was damp and my fingers were clenched to the sides of the pillow. My head hurt and I was sore. I looked around my room. Everything was in order. All my clothes were in their drawers. My room was perfect.

"What a horrible life." I said out loud as I got out of bed. As I walked to my dresser, I realized that the sky was blue.

"Weird, I thought I had gone to bed around five." I say out loud. That's when I hear frantic knocking on my door.

"Vlad, Honey you're going to be late for school."

"School!? How who what where when." I say looking around. My mouth was dry and I look at the sky again and again.

"Umm…Okay coming." I call back. I slept from five to nine.

"Wow." I whisper again. I look back at my hands. I flex and un-flex them. I quickly get dressed and run down stairs. I grab some toast and run out the door. I walk casually down the street. I remember my adventure last night. I stop by Alec's house and knock.

"Who is it." Mrs. Cole calls.

"Vlad," I call back. The door opens and I skinny woman with brown hair is looking at me.

"Hello, Mrs. Cole, have you seen Alec?"

"Not today he went camping with Seth. I thought you were with him."

"I guess not." I say. I feel uncomfortable and I glance around quickly.

"Why are you looking for him." She asks eyeing me.

"Oh its for a science project. I'm going to be late for school."

"Okay sweetie, bye."

"Okay, bye." I wave and begin walking. I see my school loom out in the distance. That's when I realize that it is cold. I look down at my shorts and t-shirt and begin to shiver. Our school is way weird. It is split in half for each side of town. There are North Side teachers and South Side teachers. North and South side kids are separated most of the time till lunch. I shake my head.

"This superstition thing is way out of whack." Images flash through my mind. Wolf heads, Alec Cole looking at me, and the blood. The images get faster and faster. I feel dizzy. I put my hand on a rail on take deep breaths. The visions go away. I shake my head and then start walking again. Then an evil little thought accrues in my head.

"What if you're right? What if the legends are truth full?" I say out loud. I scold myself and say I'm being an idiot.

"Am I?" I say and look around. I flash back to the day me and Vech were reading these scary books and watching horror films. In each one warning signs had come up and the main character neglected them. I remember how we mad fun of those kids and how cool it would be to have a hidden wolf with in. My mind is racing now. I stop walking and lean against the rail and think. The encounter was so real. Nothing could feel that real and be a dream. I remember the cut across my chest. I feel into my shirt. Its gone.

"Oh please no," I whisper. My eyes are wide now. I had just been brought into the world of life sucks and it likes to let you know that.

I was sitting in class now. My insane thoughts were racing through my mind. I had visited the spot where I had awoken the first time in my madness. The marks were there, along with that heavy odor that keeps fallowing me. _Everything is where I had seen it in my crazy encounter. Only remaining thing to see is_… I swallow… _Alec's head. _I gag and am thrown into a fit of coughing. I shake my head trying to rid myself of the disgusting scene. I remember his rolled back eyes. His face, how pale it was. His mouth forever twisted in a death scream. I shiver and cough.

"Vlad are you quite all right?" My teacher asks me.

"Yes, just have a bit of a cold," I say weakly. He gives me a funny look, but returns to his lecture. _Thank god._ I look around. Everyone looks like their listening intently. I see the dust falling and collecting on the desks. I see every aspect of my teacher's desk. Alec's face flashed before my eyes. I begin to dry heave. The bell rings, I run outside and stand upright. I lean against a wall. The feeling passes. I stand up and wipe the saliva from my lips. I spit and continue walking to my next class.

"Vlad, dude." A hand is waved in front of my eyes. I snap back into consciousness. Vech is standing over, my desk. I feel my heart, it still beating.

"Oh, hey" I say taking my hand out of my shirt.

"We gotta do some partner work. Osmosis."

"Good I already know this."

"Nice day to feel sick." He said looking at me closely.

"I guess." I say trying to sound as normal as possible. He obviously doesn't buy it.

"Hey, I'm worried about you." He said and gazed into my eyes. I met his stare.

"Nothin to worry bout." I say as calmly as possible. Even through my fierce concentration my voice wavers at the end.

"It diffidently is something to worry." He said again but harder. His eyes began to become cold.

"I'll tell you after we finish the worksheet." I say giving in.

"Deal," he said showing a faint smile.

"You're not going to believe me."

"I'm open to most suggestions."

"Oh not this one."

"Try me."

"Nice try. Not until we finish the worksheet."

"Fine"

We finished fast. When Vech wants something done, it gets done. I guess I have to keep my word. I tell him my 'dream' and my revelation. Through the whole thing he is stone still. It seems like he is scared of what I have to say. At the end he looks terrified, but in a calm sort of way. He looks at me when the words stop rushing out of my mouth.

"No." He whispered and looked down at the table.

"I told you wouldn't believe me."

"No," he says again.

"Dude, you okay."

"This is so not real. What the hell?"

"Jeez don't have to be so mean."

"No, I'm not being mean. What you described was exactly the same felling that came over me when Ben messed with me."

"Ha I told-" I stopped and considered what he had just said. "Whoa what?"

"We will talk after school." He said and walked back to his desk.

"Hey-" I started but the bell cut me off. I walked to my next class wondering.

I met Vech at the table. He was talking to Ben and Seth. I was surprised. Usually, after getting chocked out people tend to avoid the person that chocked them. I stroll to the table. I looked at the sky and frowned. Storm clouds had gathered. Little drops had begun falling on my head. I looked at Vech. He looked perfectly fine after having that talk with me. It started raining pretty hard. I saw other people evacuate their tables and run to the cafeteria. _Whoa, perfect timing to start talking about crazy things. Nobodies around. _I leisurely walked to my table. _Stay calm. Stay calm. _I kept thinking this to myself.

"Hey. What's up." I say and put my lunch down. The paper bag is tearing around the edges. The water made it soggy.

"Nothing much." Seth answered.

"Just talking about the 'incident'." Benjermin said making quotation marks with is fingers.

"Oh, so you and Vechana are cool." I say trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yep." Seth said happily. The rain began to fall harder. I heard thunder in the distance.

"Anyone seen Alec?" I ask Seth voice wavers, but he says no.

"Vech, about a couple of classes ago. I again ask you the question. What the hell."

"Umm ya… Excuse us for a moment." We walked a few feet and began whispering.

"What you said totally makes sense."

"No it does not," I whisper back.

"Think to the wolf. I didn't try to completely kill us. Remember my super fast movements." I looked back at Seth and Ben. I saw fear flash across both their faces as they whispered.

"Hey look." I said nodding at them.

"Vechana looked. More fear."

"Cool Down!" I heard Ben whisper loudly. They looked at us. We quickly turned our heads and began whispering again.

"What you think happened." I said pointing in their general direction.

"Something big. While I was talking to them Seth couldn't be kept still. There is something wrong with that kid." The bell rang.

"After school," I said.

"Yeah by the parking lot."

"K." I said and we walked our separate ways.

I am waiting by the fence. I see Vechana in the distance running toward me. The rain was still falling. Nobody was at our parking lot. I was shivering. It was cold and I had shorts on. My hair was plastered to my head. I wiped it away from my eyes and peered back in the direction of Vechana. He had gotten closer.

"Vlad Vlad, there is something seriously wrong with Seth." He called out.

"How do you know." I called but then I saw another shape after him. Seth was running toward Vech. He stopped next to me and began sucking in air. We began walking the opposite direction of Seth. He caught up to us. We turned a corner and hid.

"Vechana…" He said surprised as he looked around. I looked at him through the leaves of the small bush we were laying down next to."

"Hey Seth why'd you run." Ben's voice called out.

"I can't live like this." Seth called back.

"Well you have too."

"I don't want it," Seth whispering. I saw his lower lip quiver.

"You remembered what when you didn't." Ben appeared. He had gym bag over one shoulder.

"Yes I remember."

"And what happened," Ben persisted.

"I killed Alec." My blood ran cold.

Chapter 5

Way too much to take in at the same time. One of my best friends killed one of my other friends. Ben dropped the gym bag on the ground. The blue duffle seemed over stuffed. I heard an unzipping and a gasp.

"How'd you get him in there," Seth said. _Wait, what him?_ I army crawled toward the edge of the bush. Ben stood in my line of sight.

"Easy I just smacked him in the back of the head and he was out."

"I guess that's better than killing." Seth said. Ben stepped out of my way. I saw what they were talking about. A body lay on the ground.

"Come on you first." Ben said motioning toward the body.

"I hate going first."

"You get sick if you don't."

"Fine." Seth stepped forward. He dug his fingernail into the boy's arm. Blood began to spill out of the wound.

"What smells like wet dog." Ben said and frowned. Seth merely shrugged his shoulders. He bent his down and put his lips to the wound. He began sucking. This went on for thirty seconds at least. He was messy, blood spilled out of his mouth. His face turned red. His eyes went through different colors. Blue, green, black, and then settled on red.

"That's enough," said Ben, "we don't want to kill em." Seth stood up. Blood trickled down his red lips. His eyes seemed even more ghostly and disturbing.

"My turn." Ben said rather cheerily and began to drink. Vech crawled over to me.

"We have to stop this." He whispered.

"Our friends killed someone and all you can think about is stopping them. There freaking vampires getten faced off blood. They probably have freaking super powers or some shit like that. Plus it is a bit late"

"We're probably werewolves. And no it's not late." Vech said nudging me.

"Probably," I said.

"What ever I'm gonna stop them. You with me."

"Fine."

"What is that noise." Ben said looking up from his snack.

"Vechana." Vech said stepping out from behind a bush.

"What? How did you find us," Ben said stepping away from his boy snack.

"You smell like a rat." They hissed and crouched over. Vechana stroked the sides of his pockets. The two looked like lions going in for the kill.

Ben and Seth circled Vech. They looked hungry.

"Hey Vech we like you, but you can't tell anybody now will you."

"Na, I won't." Vech said shrugging his arms. His facial expression reminded cold.

"I don't believe you." Ben said eying his neck as he walked around.

"Okay don't." Vech said. He put his left leg forward and right back. His hand came up toward his face in half fists.

"You can's beat the supernatural." Seth said with blood lust. The Seth I knew was gone. The only thing left was a blood thirst monster. I looked around. Nobody. No cars, no people, no wild life. The sky was cloudy. Rain still pounded my head. It ran down our faces. It washed the blood off their faces. It didn't however, wash away the red eyes and the monsters with in them.  
"What are you waiting for." Vech said. The clouds darkened. Rain poured harder. Vechana took off his shirt. _What an egotistical idiot._

"Showing off your abs," Ben snickered.

"Better to die comfortable than un," Vech answered.

"That's the talk I like to hear." Seth said and then they lunged.

I realized why Vech had taken off his shirt. Once Seth tried to grab him, he slid off. Vech punched him right after he had missed. Blood flew out of his mouth and he fell to both knees. He got right up, and his swollen lip was gone. _I need to help. _I thought. They charged. He threw them off, but he couldn't win. They began to bash and slash him. Their nail cut into his flesh. I noticed that they were also disappearing and then reappearing next to him. I had had enough. On the fifth charge I jumped out of the bushes. I ran inhumanly fast. I guess I had just disappeared because when I flung myself in front of Seth, he looked amazed. I kicked at his knee. My foot hit his knee cap and my foot continued through. There was a snap and a cry as Seth fell.

"My bloody leg, you broke my leg it in two." Seth screamed and screamed. Blood seeped from a cut I had opened up on his leg. Bone stuck through the cut. I was shocked at my strength. But my victory was short lived. I saw the cut healing and bone began to get smaller and shrink back into Seth's flesh. I wasted no time and grabbed hold of his throat. I squeezed until his eyes rolled into the back of his head. I let him fall too his knees and held his neck. Vechana jumped four feet and landed next to me.

"What now." He said and threw his arms out to the sides.

Ben look legitimately scared now. He looked left to right. His mouth moved, but no words came out. His face was even paler. He bared his teeth. He began babbling. Finally he shook his head and came back to his monstrous self.

"Give me Seth," he said barley controlling his anger.

"Umm… Let's see, no." I said winking at Vech.

"Horrible comeback." He said grinning. I looked at his body. He looked like swiss cheese. Cuts ran up and down his body. His blood ran down his shoulders and back. The top of his pant were red. I also witnessed the cuts rapidly healing. I glanced at Ben's face. I saw one cut. Singular cut. It wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't a foot long. It ran from Ben's chin to his waist. It was nasty. He also had a big bruise on his cheek were Vechana had punched him. Ben Ran his fingers down the cut and licked the blood off his fingers.

"Give me Seth back and no one gets hurt." He said not containing his anger.

"On one condition," I said.

"What is that condition?" He spat back.

"You tell us that were better than you blood suckers." Vechana said. Ben's eyes flared.

"That was not what I was gonna say," I said, "but it sure as hell worked."

"What if I don't agree?" Ben said with a fake smile.

"Oh that's the good part." Vechana smiled and winked.

"And what is the good part," Ben said.

"We brake his neck." I giggled. I couldn't believe my self. I was laughing at the very thought of snapping my best friends neck. I was absolutely enthralled with the though of death. The rain seemed fall only around us. I heard trees creak in the background. Leaves rustled in the wind.

"You will break his neck." Ben said with so much disbelieve and malice it almost snapped me back to my human senses. Almost.

"Oh ya you bet." Vech said and mad the motion. Ben folded his arms and searched my eyes.

"Okay I call your bluff." Ben said.

"Okay." I said and I grabbed Seth's neck. I gripped his head so hard that my knuckles turned white. Imagines flashed through my mind. All the bad things Seth had ever done. The last one I saw was Alec Cole's head staring at me. I began to turn his neck. But then all of the good things he's ever done flooded my memories. All the people he helped. All the lives he had made easier, and the single most important thing flashed through my mind. Who was I to decide who lived and who died . Who was I to play god. I returned to my senses. I unclenched my hand and looked at the sky. I couldn't believe I had almost killed my best friend. I let the rain hit my face. The water ran down my neck and soaked my clothes.

"I can't do it." I whispered and hung my head.

"What was that." Ben said putting his hand to his ear.

"I can't do it." I said a bit louder.

"I still can't hear you." Ben said as an evil smile spread across his face.

"I said I can't do it!" I screamed at the monster.

"That's what I thought." Ben said and began to stroll forward. Seth's body began to fall to the ground. Vech caught his falling body.

"You forgot about me." Vech whispered.

"What." Ben said stopping in his tracks.

"You forgot about me!" Vech yelled and took Seth's head and sharply turned his head. There was a loud snap. Seth's eyes rolled wildly. Vechana let go of Seth's head. He let the body fall.

"You actually did it!" Ben squealed.

"I don't front." Vechana said and began to walk away.

"Holy crap." Was all I had to say.

CHAPTER 6

It was cold. It was cold but not because of the weather. It was cold because I had just witnessed my best friend kill my other friend. Oh and before that I saw the leftovers of between a fight between my friends. I was cold because of my insides. I was cold because I had just seen death through my own eyes. No fake blood, no stupid fake crap, just cold out right murder. I was silent as they discussed what to do. My eyes darted back between my friends.

"Oh my god you killed him." Ben screamed. Hot tears ran down his face. They fell and splattered on the ground.

"Hey you dared me you leech." Vech shot back. He still had not put his shirt on. It had begun to snow. The air was still silent. I stared at the concrete wall behind them.

"Oh go hump a leg like the dog you are." Ben said and began walking in little short lines. I just stared. I stared at them because they were being idiots.

"We should hide it." Ben's voice came again. I slowly looked up. That was probably the stupidest idea in the world.

"Ya, good idea." Vech said and began to move to the body. While they were talking, Seth's body had gathered snow. Vech walked over and began wiping it off.

"Hide the body. Hide the body. What the hell are we gong to tell his parents." I said breaking my silence. They looked surprised. Vech brushed hair from his face.

"Okay we leave it here. What else are we going to do?" He said, but there was no sarcasm. His voice was pure raw emotion. I could see him battling with himself. I looked into his eyes and for the first time in along time I saw what a good person he really is. I looked back at the falling snow flakes. They reflected my image in little pieces. _Just like my life. Pieces of a snow flake._ I took a deep breath. I exhaled shakily. It was still dead silent. _Like Seth. _I thought.

"We should make up a story. He was mauled by bears or something." I said shakily. The wind rustled the leaves and Ben coughed.

"I don't think I could tell a lie to his Mom's face." Ben said. He began to cry. Vech soon followed after. As horrible as I felt, I didn't cry. I was being the cold hearted, selfish bitch that usually was Vechana's job. It was like this through me into a different me. I was scared, but I liked it. Vechana had calmed himself down. Now he took small little breathes.

"We still should hide it. By Alec's body, so it looks more like an animal attack." Vech said with an extremely shaky voice. Back to his old self. The flash of the old Vech was gone. Ben straightened out right after Vech's comment.

"Ya we should move it."

"Were may I dare say." I said rolling my eyes.

"Like Vechana said, into the forest. With Alec's dead body. He deserves to lie there, next to what he did."

"Ya ya go cry me a river." I said to Ben and we picked up the body and began to trudge to Alec's and soon to be Seth's eternal resting place.

We trudged along each carrying Seth. Snow whirled around me. The soft rhythmic pattern of crunch, crunch, crunch had now become a noise in the background. We had been walking for some time now. The snow had began to fall hard around us. I could no longer see the ground. No one talked as we walked in the forest. Even the trees and the animals seemed to know that we were carrying a dead body. The wind blew hard, but the leaves rustled little. The tall pines trees rose high all around us. The grey sky looked even greyer in this forest. Small plants could barley be seen sticking out of their little resting places in the forest floor. The snow fell harder. Hail was begging to form. Yet we still marched on. No words passed between us. Nothing. This made the forests silence even worse. Creaks and pops came from Seth's neck every now and then. We kept walking. We walked past a rose bush that seemed extremely familiar. Tuffs of black fur hung from some of the limbs of the large bush. The thorns were red, forever stained with my blood. I laughed out loud. Ben looked at me with a furrowed brow. Vech just stopped and stared.

"What's so funny." Ben said dryly. Any trace of sadness was gone and had been replace by anger. I just smiled at him.

"Life is so ironic." I said back and began to laugh even harder. I dropped Seth on the ground. The others let go. Vech stood hands on hips eyeing me.

"And how is it ironic?" Ben said even colder than before. All emotions were gone now, except anger and fear.

Fear was the most consuming. It took up his eyes and movements, anger only showed through his words. I just looked at his face, his twelve year old boy face. His blood thirsty vampric face and saw fear. I burst out laughing some more. I rolled over tears streaming out of my eyes. I realized that they were not only from my little joke, but from Seth's death. I remembered his death, and I laughed in the memories face.

"What the hell is so funny?" Ben said again anger taking over. I rolled over onto my knees and stared back. I looked back at the snowflakes.

"Love hurts but sometimes it's a good hurt and it feels like I'm alive." Vech began to sing. I joined in. Soon we had a choir going. We sang the whole song twice. Ben even gave instrumentals. After the second time we sat down on the snow. Vech told jokes and we laughed and for a few minutes I forgot I was sitting on my best friend's dead body. I breathed in the sweet smelling forest air and remembered that life, as unfair as it was, always gave you some good moments. I inhaled deeply again. I laughed remembering my joke.

"What so funny?" Ben asked again, but there was no malice in his voice. He looked peaceful and calm.

"As I said life is so ironic." I answered and lay down on the snow. It seeped through my thin clothing and touched my skin. It was cold but I didn't mind. I felt good.

"Look at that rose bush." I said gesturing to the one I had seen earlier. "See those tuffs of fur?"

"Yes, yes I do." Vech answered sitting beside me. I sat up quickly as  
Ben joined.

"That bush reminded me of what I really am. I hate blood."

"Blood is the root of all evil." Ben said rolling his eyes. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow!" He yelped and looked at me. I just shrugged my shoulders and whistled.

"Anyway, I will admit I am not completely human." I said looking around. The forest seemed to have cheered up. The leaves rustled more freely against the wind. They fell from their places in the white branches of the pines and fell slowly down and down to the earth. I looked back at my friends' faces. They were nodding in agreement.

"I am something that craves blood. All of us are and were." I said gazing at the motionless body of Seth. Snow had gathered around him and all you could see was his shoes and head.

"I Vladimir Blckhert, am a creature completely dependent on blood. I hate it yet life makes me live side by side with it." Nods of approval came from both Vechana and Benjermin.

"And Vech, the guy who is terribly afraid of werewolves actually is one." I got a chuckle out of Vech and Ben. I smiled and laughed too.

"And her Ben is a guy who fears death more than anything, but here he is right along side it." Ben seemed to think this over. He then began laughing. Vech smiled and looked at the ground.

We started our march again shortly after out brake. The silence was back but it was no icy. More of a don't ask don't tell sort of thing. We made it to the top of a hill. Then it hit me, we had just walked up a steep hill. It was completely white. Sharp rocks jutted out here and there. No trees covered the hill just bushes. We had stopped on the edge of it. I peered down into the hole. It fell steeply down. Trees covered the bottom. The air picked up. It blew swirling flakes of snow into my face and nose. The wind also carried another smell. That thick odder that followed me. I knew what that smell was though. Blood. I could smell the blood from Alec's body from here. Oh how I longed to go run down and drink in the delicious red stuff and just enjoy the taste of it. I wanted to go wallow in it like a pig in mud. It seemed to be calling my name. I imagined going down and just tasting it.

"What now." Ben said breaking me out of my pipe dream. I looked around stunned.

"Oh that is just nasty." I said out loud. I had just been brought back to my senses.

"What's gross," Vech said. He looked up from Seth's body. His eyes held hope. A hope that maybe we would not have to throw his body down.

"Don't get your hopes up." I said shaking my head at Vech. He shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the snow covered hills. Tears began to roll down his cheeks. He put his hands on his hips and stared at the sky. The cheery mood had passes and we had remembered our task in the first place. We jerked Seth up the hill. A series of loud snaps and pops came from the body as Ben jerked it up the hill. I looked at his face. I was so peaceful. His eyes stared blankly at me. I shivered.

"Creepy isn't it." Vech said.

"Not really, just strange."

"I guess it is time." Sighed Ben.

"Shouldn't we say some things?" I asked looking from Vech to Ben. Ben nodded and sighed.

We stood there for along time. The snow began to fall lighter and lighter. The smells kept coming up my nostrils. I felt exhilarated. I kept breathing faster and faster. My vision was becoming sharper. Smells entered my nose faster and faster. I felt so good, but I knew something was wrong. I began to sweat. It poured out.

"Guys," I croaked. Ben turned away from the body and looked at me.

"Something is wrong." Vech said and jumped at me. I burst out of my clothes and become one with my wolf brother. My fangs burst out. Hair ripped apart from me. The sent of blood had been nagging me for a long time. It had just brought out my wolfish side. Vech was on top of me and was wrestling my arms behind my back. I threw him off growling. I turned toward the smell of the blood. Ben jumped on me and hit me in the head with a rock. I grabbed the pale boy in one of my great big paws. _How dare you get in the way of my snack._ I thought. I began to squeeze. Bones cracked under my claws. Blood pumped from Ben's mouth. Movement behind me and I throw Ben as I turn. Vech is back up on his feet. Blood trickled out of his mouth. His eyes were going through phases. He sprinted at me. He was going so fast he disappeared. He landed behind me and swung. I caught his hand and kicked him over to Ben. Ben lay half sitting wiping blood from his lips. He looked scared and amazed. Vech just looked pissed. I slowly walked toward them. The snow fell all around me. It glistened on my fur and my one track brain forgot about them and began thinking about the pretty snowflakes. Vech charged me. He dropped me and pinned me down. I growled remembering the blood at the end of the hill. I tossed him off me and began walking toward Ben and Vech again. They both looked scared. I grabbed Ben and began to cut his throat.

"What happened?" Came a familiar voice from behind me. I dropped Ben and turned. Seth was standing up rubbing his head. My human senses came back. I began to shrink. I felt all the cells in my body pull back.

"Seth is that you." I said shakily. Snow still covered his body.

"Ya its me."


End file.
